DZBB-AM
DZBB (pronounced DZ-double-B) (594 kHz AM) - broadcasting as GMA Super Radyo DZBB 594 is an news/talk radio station in Mega Manila market based in Diliman Quezon City. It is owned by Radio GMA Network, Inc. (RGMA, a subsidiary of GMA Network, Inc.) in the Philippines. The station's studio is located at the GMA Network Center, EDSA corner Timog Avenue, Diliman, Quezon City, while its transmitter is located at Barangay Panghulo, Obando, Bulacan DZBB operates 24 hours a day except on Mondays where it signs-off at midnight to 3:00 AM and except Holy Week of each year where it signs-off at midnight of Maundy Thursday until 4:00 AM of Easter Sunday. At present, Super Radyo DZBB 594 is considered as one of the top stations in the AM band in Metro Manila and is recognized as one of the most awarded radio stations in the Philippines and the Kapisanan ng mga Broadkaster ng Pilipinas. Super Radyo DZBB is currently the number 1 AM radio station in Mega Manila, based on the 2nd Quarter 2014 Nielsen Radio Ratings survey. History As Double B era (1950-1972, 1974-1989) DZBB was established on March 1, 1950 by Robert "Uncle Bob" Stewart, in a small office space in Calvo Building, Escolta, Manila with mostly second-hand equipment and an old, surplus radio transmitter. The station was then broadcasting on the frequency of 580 kilocycles. Despite of scarcity of new broadcasting facilities, the station has scored many milestones with its news, senate and congress coverage, breaking news, exclusives, and blow-by-blow accounts of major national events. It also pioneered on trendsetting shows such as Camay Theater of the Air, Lovingly Yours, Helen, Kahapon Lamang, Tawag ng Tanghalan, Newscoop, Kwentong Kutsero''and others. Some of these shows eventually went to television. DZBB was also the first to air several live coverage extended not just to news and public affairs, but also to entertainment and educational programs. In 1957, DZBB moved to the new and current home at EDSA, Quezon City. Due to the success of DZBB, Stewart ventured to television on October 29, 1961 as DZBB-TV Channel 7 with the branding RBS-7 (now known as GMA-7 Manila). The station seized and closed in September 1972 due to Martial Law. Two years later, Channel 7, DZBB and other provincial radio and television stations were eventually sold to the triumvirate of Gilberto Duavit, Sr., Menardo Jimenez and Felipe Gozon. At the same time, DZBB returned to the airwaves under the branding Dobol B, and was a full service radio station with news, music and entertainment programming. In 1979, DZBB moved to the present frequency of 594 kHz, in response to the adoption of the 9 kHz spacing on AM radio stations in the Philippines. '''As DZBB Bisig Bayan 594 era (1989-1999)' The station was known as "Bisig Bayan" in July 17, 1989 to January 3, 1999. Their new identity made the station more popular to radio listeners in Metro Manila. Rafael "Paeng" Yabut, Bobby Guanzon, Lito Villarosa, Rene Jose, Rey Pacheco, Raul Virtudazo, Jimmy Gil, Arman Roque, Rose "Manang Rose" Clores, German Moreno, Inday Badiday and Helen Vela were the personalities of the "Bisig Bayan" format. It was also in the early 1990s when DZBB came out with "Kape at Balita", a morning news/commentary/talk show hosted by Bobby Guanzon and then GMA News reporter Jessica Soho. As Super Radyo DZBB 594 era (1999–present) In January 4, 1999, the station was renamed "Super Radyo DZBB 594" and much of their programming focuses on news and current events and now it still simulcast GMA & GMA News TV programs such as 24 Oras, Saksi, Balitanghali, Startalk and others. In 2010, for the first time in Philippine radio history, DZBB and its rival station DZMM of ABS-CBN made a historical simulcast when they had two children named James and Jesus, asked for help to find the missing parents named Pascual and Norma Bantillan from Bohol on a rival program on DZMM Aksyon Ngayon Global Patrol and eventually reunited through DZBB's program Aksyon Oro Mismo. In 2014, DZBB kept its winning streak in Mega Manila as it continued to lead rival stations in ratings, according to data from Nielsen Media Research. DZBB grabbed the lead in Mega Manila in June 2014 and has since sustained leadership in the area. In 2017, DZBB officially launched its first ever jingle for the station and its newly renovated radio booth, as well as the relaunch of Dobol B sa News TV, after 5 years of hiatus on television. Serbisyong Totoo (2012-present) In September 25, 2012 GMA’s flagship AM station DZBB 594 khz was awarded Outstanding Radio Station.Celebrating its 14th anniversary this year, the VACC is an organization committed to alleviating the plight of crime victims. In 2013, As an extension of its trusted brand of public service, Mega Manila’s number one AM radio station GMA Super Radyo DZBB launches its Serbisyong Totoo Caravan to Valenzuela City this November 9. In partnership with the local city government of Valenzuela, the Caravan will be held at the Valenzuela Astrodome in Dalandanan, Valenzuela City. The Serbisyong Totoo Caravan is a one-stop shop that provides access to different government agencies that will offer basic services and attend to the queries and concerns of the public. In its Valenzuela leg, SSS will be issuing SSS Numbers, accepting benefit applications, verifying members’ contributions and loans and attending to queries on SSS benefits and privileges, while the GSIS representatives will be on hand to review and update member information, address loan applications and other members and pensioners’ concerns. Members of Pag-IBIG can have their membership and contributions verified, while questions, queries and concerns will be addressed by Pag-IBIG representatives. In November 5, 2014, At the 36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (CMMA) an affirmation of their commitment to "Serbisyong Totoo", GMA’s flagship AM radio station Super Radyo DZBB also took home awards for the radio programs Imbestigador sa DZBB (Best Public Service Program) and Bangon Na Bayan (Best News Commentary). Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by DZBB DZBB's programs are mostly news, current affairs, current issues, and news analysis produced by GMA News and Public Affairs department. Their morning radio shows were anchored mostly by news anchors and personalities from television. Musical programs are also aired during weekday afternoons (1 to 2:30 pm), Super Kuyang (3 - 4 am), Kahapon Lamang (weekends, 1:30-2:30 pm), Harana Na Balita Pa (Sundays at 9 to 10 pm) and Dis Is Manolo (weekend editions). DZBB's public service, entertainment, talk show, sports, infotainment, lifestyle and other programs. The station also has a newscast entitled "Super Balita", four times during the day; morning, noon, (both aired nationwide in all Super Radyo stations in the Philippines during weekdays), afternoon and evening. They also simulcast news and public affairs programs of GMA Network such as 24 Oras, the network's primetime news program. In some occasions, DZBB would also air live blow-by-blow boxing coverages especially during Manny Pacquiao's fights (alongside Barangay LS 97.1 and Radio GMA AM and FM stations nationwide) and other major boxing fights (dubbed as Laban ng Lahi), as such, DZBB became the first radio station to do so. Super Radyo Stations * DZBB 594 Manila * DWBB 1413 Baguio * DZSD 1548 Dagupan * DYSP 909 Puerto Princesa, Palawan * DYSI 1323 Iloilo * DYSB 1179 Bacolod * DYSS 999 Cebu * DXDZ 1242 Cagayan de Oro * DXND 90.1 Iligan * DXGM 1125 Davao * DXRC 1287 Zamboanga See also *GMA Network *GMA News and Public Affairs *Barangay LS 97.1 Category:GMA Network Category:News and Talk radio station in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Radio stations in the Philippines Category:Metro Manila Category:1950 establishments in the Philippines Category:GMA News and Public Affairs